A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions that include botanical extracts that can be used to reduce the redness associated with acne lesions, improve skin clarity through dermal remodeling, and protect the skin from additional acne breakouts. The compositions of the present invention can also be used to treat or prevent a wide variety of skin conditions. In particular, the present invention concerns topical skin care compositions that include Arctium lappa (Burdock) root extract, Epilobium angustifolium (Canadian Willowherb) extract, Pinus sylvestris bark extract, Ribes nigrum (Black Currant) leaf extract, Peumus boldus (Boldo) leaf extract, Spiraea ulmaria (Meadow Sweet) extract, Cystoseira amentacea/Caespitosa Brachycarpa extract, Hydrolyzed soy protein, Navy bean extract, or Mushroom extract, or any combination thereof. In particular aspects, the composition includes a combination of Epilobium angustifolium (Canadian Willowherb) extract, Arctium lappa (Burdock) root extract, and Cystoseira amentacea/Caespitosa Brachycarpa extract.
B. Description of Related Art
Salicylic acid, benzoic acid, benzoyl peroxide, and tretinoin are known anti-acne ingredients. Problems/side effects associated with these ingredients include dry skin, scaly skin, and flaky skin. They can also irritate the skin, which causes the skin to appear red and feel like it is burning. Such irritation adds to the already painful sensation associated with the presence of acne on the skin.